Land Over Sea
by The loveless Alchemist
Summary: This story would only work this way hence why its fem ed! Edwina makes a deal with the evil sea witch Dante...To become human...What will Edwina do? Will winter help? As you can tell I suck at Summarys! Rated T for language! EdXwin Gender switched
1. Intro

**Land Over Sea**

**Intro**

Winter sat on the ship looking out into the sea…

The sea what a wonderful place in this world. Winter thought as he sat on the side of the ship pipe and wrench in hand, while the wind blew his short blonde hair.

Den, his dog, sat mere inches away waiting for his moment to attack his owner and lick him to death.

Den unlike most dogs had a leg missing…but was replaced by an automail leg that winter had made for him.

"Come on Den! Granny's waiting to show us something!" Winter called to the dog as he got up and started towards the middle of the ship where something huge sat, while granny Pinako stood by it….

**One**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

*Author and Hinamori Amu come out of nowhere*

Author~ Ready to help me Amu?

Amu~ With what?

Author~ *sigh* Not again! I make you guys show up for a reason you know!!

Amu~ Oh right!!!

Author~ Anyway I don't own…

Amu~ Anything to do with FMA Or the little mermaid…or Me for that matter!!!

Author~ All the criedt goes to the owners the only thing I own is the idea of this story!!

Amu~ Why exactly do you Make us extra character show up anyway?

Author~ *Gives Amu a lecture while the readers read*

****

**One**

"Ed we've seen it now let's go!!" A merman with bronze colored hair called to his sister

"There is no way I'm going back home right now! Plus we just go here Alphonse!" Edwina said

The golden haired mermaid speed up in her swimming to the abandoned ship she was so egger to see…

"Isn't it just the coolest!?" Edwina asked her brother

"We'll yeah but, what about the sharks, Ed?" Alphonse asked as they got nearer to the ship

"Oh come on Al! You scaredy catfish! There are NO sharks here! Don't be such a guppy!!" Edwina said and then swam through a hole of the abandoned ships side

"I'm not a guppy…" Alphonse said under his breath

"Ed!!" Alphonse called from outside of the ship

"Al! If you're so scared then you can stay out there and be a look out!" Edwina said poking her head out of the hole and then going back in

"Uh….on second thought I think I'll come with you!!!" Alphonse said swimming fast through the hole to get to Edwina who was looking at a smoking pipe with a smile

"What's that?" Alphonse asked as he got close to see what she had in her hand

"I don't know! But I bet Hughes does!!!" Edwina said excitedly

Edwina stuffed the item in her red bag hanging on her shoulder…

"we're gonna go see that stupid seagull again? Dad said we couldn't!!!" Alphonse said

"Yeah who gives a damn about dad I'm gonna go see Hughes!! You better not tattle either!!!" Edwina said before spotting a fork on the floor of the ship

"Look at that Alphonse!!!" Edwina said

Edwina swam to the sparkling fork and picked it up to admire it…

"I wonder what this is!! It's got to be something totally cool!!!" Edwina said and then shoved it in her bag

Out of the corner of Alphonse's eye he saw something move across the hole of the ship they came through…

"uh Ed….there's something out there!!!" Alphonse said as he pointed to the hole

"Don't be ridiculous Alphonse!! I said there are no sharks, so there are no sharks!!" Edwina said confidently

"Then what's that?" Alphonse screamed as he pointed to the window of the ship

The shark crashed through the window and chased the two around the inside of the ship. Until they had come to a dead end that had a small hole window as an escape…But Alphonse got stuck on his way out…

"GET YOUR FAT ASS THROUGHT THE HOLE ALPHONSE!!" Edwina screamed as she pushed him

Alphonse finally managed to get himself through…The shark burst through the ships wall and chased them tell Edwina and Alphonse swam through a anchor's hole trapping the shark…

"Take that Big old Meanie!!" Edwina said sticking her tounge out at the Shark

The shark made an attempt to eat Edwina but missed as she swam to the surface with her brother not to far behind her…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author~ ….And that Amu is the reason I make you guys appear here in the disclaimer!!

Amu~ Well that makes no sense what's so ever!!!

Author~ Its not supposed to!!

Amu~ Whatever!! So when are you gonna do a fic about Shugo Chara?

Author~ Soon Amu Soon!!

Amu~ Coolio

Author~ Anyway…Review!! I Love reading what you all think!!! BTW Why does it seem that whenever I'm hyper and I put a story on Fanfiction why do I always do this!?

Amu~ We may never know!!!

Author~ Review please~~

Amu & Author~ Peace out Girl scouts!!!


End file.
